CULPABILIDAD
by Catherine Madison
Summary: Hinata se siente culpable por cierto rubio...pero k pasara cuando se de cuenta de k a el no le importa mucho?...pesimo summary no me maten onegai xp...
1. Chapter 1

**CULPABILIDAD**

La joven Hyuuga se sentía culpable, no quería hacerle eso al joven rubio, demo… su corazón se lo rogaba, si no lo hacía se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. Se acerco al despacho de la quinta hokage y toco a la puerta, a los pocos segundos un "pase" le dio permiso. Detrás de una mesa de madera se encontraba una guapa mujer de cabello rubio en dos coletas. La ojiblanca de acerco algo temerosa.

¿para que querías verme Hinata? Pregunto curiosa la Hokage,

Ve-vera Hokage-sama…es que yo…-era muy difícil decir eso-vera Hokage-sama, de-deseo que me envíe a la aldea de Suna.

La petición tomo por sorpresa a la Hokage, su rostro mostraba un gran desconcierto.

Hinata, ¿estas segura? Sabes que si te envío a la arena no se cuando volverás…

L-lo se Hokage-sama, demo…necesitan ninjas allí…y yo…

¿seguro que es por eso?-la Hyuuga quedo congelada- Hinata se lo que a pasado entre el kazekage y tu…es más el me pidió exclusivamente que tu fueras enviada a Suna.

Si usted lo sabe…el…

No…naruto aun ni lo sabe, esta tan ilusionado por haberse convertido en jounnin que se la pasa gritándolo. La hokage soltó una pequeña risa.

Si…ese es naruto. Dijo sonriendo apenada.

Primero que nada, deberías de ir a hablar con el…sugirió la Hokage.

Hai! Arigato Gozaimas Tsunade-sama…dijo mientras se marchaba del despacho.

Lo que tiene k hacer una Hokage. Se dijo así misma mientras sacaba una botella de sake de su escritorio.

La ojiblanca caminaba por las bulliciosas calles de la aldea. Se diría a su casa para pensar en como hablar con el joven Uzumaki. Cuando llego a su casa a la primera que vio fue a su hermana pequeña hanabi, ya no tan pequeña, se había convertido en toda una mujer y rápidamente había ascendido a Chunnin.

Hola hermana. Saludo alegre Hanabi.

Eh? Hola Hanabi-chan. Su respuesta fue breve pero antes de que Hanabi hablare ella ya se había marchado.

"¿que le pasara?" pensaba.

Había llegado a la parte trasera de la casa, donde entrenaban su padre y su primo neji. Hinata los observaba detenidamente como si mirándolos hallara la solución.

esta bien por hoy neji. Dijo serio Hiashi.

Hai! Respondió el castaño.

Gran entrenamiento neji onii-sama…le sonrió falsamente.

¿Qué te sucede Hinata? Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Es increíble…siempre sabes cuando me pasa algo. Dijo fingiendo falso enfado.

Para algo somos primos. Respondió divertido por la acción de su prima.

Verás…quería preguntarte…

Suéltalo…

¿Cómo lo hiciste para cortar con Tenten? Pregunto algo avergonzada.

No fue nada fácil…respondió algo melancólico.

¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Mmm era muy difícil, veía a tenten tan ilusionada con nuestra relación, demo yo…yo amaba a otra…

¿y como…?

Quede con ella aquí y hablamos, créeme, me sentía tan culpable que creía que en vez de cortar con ella le iba a pedir matrimonio. Río el castaño.

Entonces…

Recordé a la chica que realmente amaba y bueno…fue cocer y cantar.

Comprendo…y que paso con tenten?

Ella esta feliz ahora con Lee, al final salimos ganando todos.

Vaya!

Solo recuerda Hinata, lo importante es lo que sientas tú, no te sientas obligada a estar con alguien por culpabilidad. Dijo recostándose en el frío suelo de madera.

Hai! Arigato neji onii-sama! La ojiblanca se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego irse, dejando a un sonrojado neji.

Bravo! Muy bonito primo…eres un pringado. Le dijo una voz burlona.

Hanabi tu no comprendes…

Llevas enamorada de mi hermana desde hace más de un año, es por eso que cortaste con tenten y tu como un idiota la animas para que vaya con otro…idiota…

Hanabi, tu no comprendes por que nunca has estado enamorada, pero cuando amas a alguien, tu único deseo es que sea feliz. Sonrío con deje de tristeza.

¿Quién es dicho que nunca e estado enamorada? Respondió sonrojada,

Hanabi-chan!! El grito de un castaño le llamo la atención.

Hai! Ya voy Konohamaru-kun! Bueno, me voy neji. Se despidió sonrojada,

Jeje, esto se esta convirtiendo en un mundo de locos.-se dijo así mismo el castaño.- Espero seas feliz…Hinata-chan. Le susurro a las blancas nubes.

Era cierto, llevaba amando a Hinata más de un año, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y por ello dejo a tenten demo, el sabía que lo suyo era imposible, así que solamente velaba por ella para que nada malo le pasara. La peliazabache corría por la calle dirección a la casa del rubio de ojos azules.

"are lo que neji onii-sama me dijo" se dijo decidida.

Llego a la casa de rubio, para su sorpresa la puerta estaba abierta. Entro sigilosamente pero llamo alto a naruto.

naruto-kun?

Unos ruidos provenientes del piso de arriba le llamo la atención. Subió las escaleras despacio sin hacer ningún ruido. Llego a la puerta de la habitación del uzumaki que estaba entre abierta, se acerco a mirar. Se quedo petrificada.

¿Por que?

En la cama se encontraba el uzumaki junto a una familiar cabellera rosa que no paraba de gemir.

Más lento naruto. Rogó la pelirosada.

Como quieras Sakurita. Respondió el uzumaki.

Na-naruto-kun. Fue lo único que puedo decir la ojiblanca.

El rubio y su acompañante quedaron congelados al escuchar esa voz, dirigieron su mirada a una avergonzada y herida Hinata que los miraba con gran repugnancia y lágrimas en los ojos.

Hinata yo…!

La Hyuuga salio corriendo del lugar. El rubio intento perseguirla pero estaba desnudo. La Hyuuga corría dirección de vuelta a la torre de la Hokage. Esta vez no pidió permiso para entrar. La hokage la vio sorprendía. La ojiblanca estaba jadeando de cansancio y sus ojos aun soltaban pequeñas lágrimas. La Hyuuga se acerco decidida a la mesa de la Hokage y la golpeo.

-¡envíeme a suna! Más que una petición le ordeno la Hyuuga.

- parece que ya has tomado una decisión. Le respondió seria la Hokage.

- hai! Afirmo decidida.

- entonces… Hyuuga Hinata! Te enviare a Suna para ayudar al equipo medicó de allí!! Sentencio la Hokage.

- hai! Tsunade-sama! Asintió.

- partirás en dos horas, unos anbus te acompañaran. La hokage se levanto de su asiento y miro por la ventana.

- entendido. Hinata hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

- espero que seas feliz pequeña. Susurro la hokage alto triste.

La Hyuuga camino hasta su casa. Preparo una mochila con todo lo que necesitaba y fue hasta la entrada de la casa. De la nada aparecieron dos anbus.

Hinata-sama, hemos venido a acompañarla a Suna. Dijo un anbu de cabellos plateados.

Arigato, kakashi-sempai, Anko-sempai…sonrío la Hyuuga.- Disculpad por teneros que estropear la luna de miel. Se disculpo.

Va, eso no es nada, además, ¿Quién te a dicho que no has estropeado el luna de miel? Pregunto divertida la pelimorada.

Es que yo creía…

Jaja, tranquila hinata-chan, aceptamos la misión por que nos pillaba de paso. Río divertido el peligris.

Menos mal…me sentía algo culpable…

no te preocupes por eso y vamos.

Hai!

Las tres partieron dirección a Suna. Durante todo el trayecto, tres días para ser específicos, la Hyuuga no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado durante aquel día, tantas sorpresas, ni siquiera se aviad espedido de sus ex compañeros y maestra, se sentía culpable por ello pero seguro ellos comprenderían después de todo, eran las que más la conocían. Llegaron a las puertas de Suna, allí se encontraban cuatro ninjas bastante familiares. Una rubia de cuatro coletas acompañada de un moreno con una coleta alta, un castaño con pinturas en la cara y con el que soñaba desde aquella vez. Para ella el tiempo se detuvo, el estaba hay, mirándola con la misma cara de seriedad de siempre.

Bueno Hinata, nosotros nos vamos. Le dijo el peligris.

Eso…suerte. Le susurro la pelimorada guiñándole un ojo haciendo que la ojiblanca se sonrojara.

Ambos anbus marcharon dirección oeste. La Hyuuga se acerco con paso vacilante esta las cuatro figuras, estaba nerviosa puesto que en pocos pasos estaría junto a el. Estaba frente de los cuatro, ellos le miraban sonrientes.

bienvenida Hinata-chan. Temari fue la primera en hablar.

Hola Hinata…dijo su acompañante.

Que bien! Una chica guapa en la villa. Dijo alegre el joven kankuro

Que problemático eres…hablo denuevo el moreno mientras se rascaba la nuca.

El problemático eres tu Shikamaru. Le respondió la rubia divertida.

Todos rieron incluso ella, que hacía meses que no reía de verdad. El seguia hay mirándola de reojo. Decidieron volver a casa, hinata estaría agotada del viaje. Gaara sujeto la mano de Hinata antes de que pasare por su lado, hinata se quedo totalmente petrificada.

has venido. Susurro el pelirrojo.

Ha-hai…respondió ella un tomate.

¿y naruto? Pregunto.

Al escuchar ese nombre la Hyuuga no pudo evitar derramas lagrimas, recordando lo que días antes había visto. La Hyuuga se hecho a los brazos del pelirrojo y lloro en su pecho, el pelirrojo para reconfortarla le abrazo.

Gaara…yo…susurro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ya a pasado…nada volvere a pasarte…yo me ocupare de eso. Le susurro al oído.

Hai…

En ese momento la Hyuuga no sentía tristeza ni soledad, ahora sentía calor y dulzura, se sentía feliz tanto que por primera vez en varios meses la Hyuuga sonrío con completa sinceridad. El pelirrojo la tomo de la mano algo sonrojado al igual que la Hyuuga y caminaron dirección a la villa.

En ese momento todo su pasado se desvaneció, ya todo lo pasado desapareció ahora solo estaba el presente y el futuro y ambas cosas junto a el.


	2. epilogo

Epilogo "culpabilidad":

Era una bella mañana de primavera en Konoha. Una ojiblanca caminaba alegre por las calles de dicha villa, canturreando una canción. Llego a la gran torre de la hokage que en ese momento estaba abarrotado por una gran multitud de gente en la entrada.

¿Qué sucede? Pregunto a un anciano.

oh! Hinata-sama, Buenos días-. Saludo el anciano.- lo que sucede es que a llegado el joven Kazekage…aclaro.

el Kazekage? Mmm esta con la Hokage? Pregunto curiosa.

hai! Por lo visto el Kazekage viene para reforzar las alianzas de las villas e intentar un pacto con la villa de la niebla. Siguió en anciano.

entiendo…que pena quería hablar con la hokage-sama. Dijo algo apenada.-

jeje…

La Hyuuga mira dirección proveniente a la risita. Sus ojos se agrandan al ver a su reciente novio ojiazul y su ex-compañera de equipo pelirosa.

Naruto-kun…susurra la Hyuuga.

pasa algo Hinata-sama? Pregunto preocupado el anciano.

eh? no! No! Estoy bien! Bueno anciano gracias por todo. Dio una reverencia y acto seguido se marcho corriendo, dejando al anciano confuso. La ojiblanca corrió hasta la parte de atrás de la torre. Se sentó en la sombra de uno de los árboles que rodeaban la torre. Aun que su cabello ocultaba su cara se podían apreciar el brillo de lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.- _Naruto-kun…tu…es que acaso?_- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonidos de unos pasos acercándose a ella.

- ¿estas bien? Pregunto una voz fría

La pelinegra levanto la vista para ver quien le hablaba. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a un apuesto pelirrojo con grandes ojeras mirandola fijamente.

¿me has oído? ¿estas bien? Volvió a preguntar

La hyuuga al reaccionar intento secarse las lágrimas lo más rápido que puso con las mangas de su chaqueta. Volvió a mirar al pelirrojo y mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

si-si Kazekage-sama…dijo mientras se incorporaba.

tú no eres Hinata Hyuuga? La novia de Naruto? Pregunto curioso.

Al escuchar ese nombre la Hyuuga no puedo evitar soltar unas lágrimas. Al ver esto el joven Kazekage se preocupo y se acerco a ella.

¿seguro que estas bien? ¿ha pasado algo entre naruto y tú? Pregunto notablemente preocupado.

No de verdad…no debe de que preocuparse Kazekage-sama. Respondió la Hyuuga mientras negaba efusivamente con las manos.

El Kazekage no muy convencido se acerco a la Hyuuga y se cogío de la barbilla para que el mirara directamente a los ojos. La Hyuuga no pudo evitar un sonoro sonrojo ante la penetrante mirada del pelirrojo.

se que pasa algo…tus ojos me muestran una gran tristezay se mucho de eso. Dijo con un tono de voz calido.

La pelinegra estaba completamente roja ante ese tono de voz, nunca imagino que alguien como Gaara pudiera ser tan comprensivo y atento. El pelirrojo se acerco lentamente hacía la cara de la pelinegra, la cual no se alejaba ni un milímetro del rostro del ojimarino. Solo fueron unos segundos, pero unos segundos en que ambos se olvidaron de sus penas, su soledad, las personas y del mundo en el que estaban.

Gaara! Se oyó una voz a lo lejos.

La pareja se separo rápidamente al escuchar esa voz tan molesta. Un castaño con pinturas en las caras se acerco corriendo al pelirrojo que tenía una gran cara de cabreo.

espero que sea importante Kankuro…dijo con voz más fría de lo normal.

etto… es que el Mizukage ya llego y el y la Hokage te esperan para la reunión. Explico asustado.

esta bien…ahora mismo voy. Dijo mientras volvió a mirar a Hinata.

OK yo… voy con temari…hasta luego. Dijo despidiéndose y salir corriendo.

El pelirrojo volvió a acercarse a la ojiblanca pero esta vez con un rostro más calmado. Se paro delante de ella y le hablo.

Tu tienes la elección de ser feliz…aun que te quedes sin ese amor, aun te queda el de tus amigos y familia…y…el mió. Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer en un tornado de arena. La Hyuuga oculto su rostro con los mechones de pelo y empezó a sollozar.

Arigato…Gaara-kun…

**Fin**

**Así se conocieron nuestra hermosa pareja! jujuju, esto ya es el epilogo! Y bueno…aun tengo k hacer el del Itasaku k en verdad es oneshot pero…aun sea una sala persona…tengo k hacerla T.T…y k más? Ah si! Este fic se lo dedico a mi gatito Itachi k jugando me inspiro! Gracias y dejen lo k me hace escribir con ganas!!**


End file.
